


Nothing Else Matters

by So_Ginelle



Series: KrTsk Fluff Week Event [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Concert, Cute, Fluff, Freckles, KrTskfluffweek, KrTsksFluffWeek, KurooTsukki Fluff Week, KurooTsukki Fluff event, KurooTsukkiFluffEvent, KurooTsukkifluffweek, Lazy Mornings, M/M, PURE CUTE, Sick Character, Sick Trigger I guess, Sick warning, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-21 21:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17050706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/So_Ginelle/pseuds/So_Ginelle
Summary: Nothing else matters but Tsukishima when Kuroo notices that Tsukishima doesn't get excited to go to a concert that Kuroo has been talking up for weeks.





	Nothing Else Matters

**Author's Note:**

> The day's prompts are: **Freckles | Lazy Mornings | Concert**

The bright, shining sun was beginning to shine its way through the window. It was troublesome for anyone that liked to sleep late and for all of those night owls in the world. Kuroo Tetsurou was one of those night owls that preferred to sleep late and he was in need of the darkest blackout shades.

For right in that moment, though, it had proven to be not nearly as bad as all of those night owls claimed the sun would be. Right now, the sun was doing something correctly, and Kuroo couldn't help but smile at the present it had given him as he blinked his sleep away.

It was a rather peculiar angle that the sun was shining through the window, but Kuroo couldn't complain right then. He smiled softly as he looked where the sun was shining, and he realized it was shining right on his boyfriend's bare stomach, right where a trail of freckles had been. Being the ass that he was, Kuroo had brought his fingers up to that line of freckles, and he started to touch them, tracing along the freckles that were there and just being oh so gentle. He didn't want to be _that_ mean and wake his sleeping boy, but he couldn't help where the sun was shining and he couldn't help that his boyfriend was as attractive as he was.

Sure, Tsukishima had light freckles on his face, and a small group of them on his shoulders, but the ones in other places were much more of a gift for Kuroo to see. They caused a smile to break out on his face every single time he saw them.

Sighing a relaxed sigh and settling back down onto his pillows, he smiled to his boyfriend's sleeping form, just glad that the universe had finally decided to be nice to him and give him this absolutely stunning creature. The universe decided that Kuroo had been given too much shit for a life time and it was giving him something good for once. Tsukishima had to be one of the best things to have happened to Kuroo, and Kuroo would argue with someone if they tried to say differently. He loved the boy so much, and he honestly didn't know what he would do without him.

Having zero idea how much time had passed as Kuroo was busy with his own thoughts, he watched as Tsukishima started to stir from his sleep, and the boy had opened his eyes to slants, just staring ahead to Kuroo. They were both on their sides in bed, facing one another, so Kuroo could see the gorgeous face that his boyfriend had. "Good morning, babe," Kuroo whispered, another smile coming to his face.

Tsukki's eyes had snapped closed and a groan left his throat. Tsukishima kept his eyes closed as he shook his head and moved downward on the bed, snuggling close to Kuroo's chest. It was actually a little odd to see Tsukki still in bed, because Tsukishima was generally the type to be an early riser. Or at the very least, he was up before noon when Kuroo finally crawled his ass out of bed. Sometimes Tsukki liked to sleep late, but it was never late enough that Kuroo actually had to wake the blond man. Tsukki was almost always awake before Kuroo. "Oh ho ho, hey. You alright?"

When the blond man had started to shake his head again, Kuroo frowned gently and pressed a kiss to his warm temple. It was odd that his temple was so warm, but Kuroo didn't pay too much attention to it in that moment, assuming that the heat was just from being in bed. "Just tired... what time is it?" Tsukishima asked in a groggy voice.

That was when Kuroo turned to the clock on the wall and he rose an eyebrow. This was definitely peculiar, and Kuroo wasn't sure what the universe was up to at the moment. "It's... 11:20, babe. Are you sure you're okay?" Kuroo asked in a soft voice. Kuroo frowned as he pressed his lips to Tsukishima's temple again, noting once again how warm Tsukishima's temple was. It was a thought he was going to hold onto, but he wasn’t going to panic just yet.

Finally, Tsukishima sighed and shook his head. "I'll make it, I'm just not sure I slept the best last night. Probably too much sugar or something," Tsukishima said with a hint of a pout in his voice. That made Kuroo’s frown lines deeper and it caused him to worry about his boy. But he knew that Tsukki was likely to flip his mood the moment that Kuroo verbalized that he was worried about him, so there was no point mentioning that he was worried.

That was when the memory of what day it was had come flooding back to Kuroo's mind, and Kuroo was rather thrilled in the moment. "Kei, you remember what day it is?" Kuroo asked as he sat up just a little.

When Tsukishima groaned at the loss of Kuroo against him, Kuroo went back down into the bed and curled his arms around Tsukki. Kuroo waited to see if Kei would answer, which he finally did after a few moments. "We're supposed to go to that concert, right?" Kei asked in a mumbling voice.

"That concert? It's one of the best local bands around! It's going to be so sick, Kei!" Kuroo cheered. He pulled away from Kei, but Kei whined and looked up to Kuroo then, a distressed look on his face.

There was no need for Kuroo to see more. The look on Tsukki's face told Kuroo that he wasn't ready to get out of bed yet. That look told Kuroo that his boy wanted to stay in bed for a little while longer. There was absolutely nothing wrong with that, it just wasn't common for Kei to want to stay in bed this late. If Kuroo had to guess, his boyfriend was usually out of bed before nine on most days, so the fact that it was later than eleven and Kei wanted to stay in bed was just an odd thing to him. Hopefully, nothing was wrong. Hopefully everything was okay and was just looking too seriously at it all. It wouldn’t be the first time this had happened.

So Kuroo simply went back to holding Tsukishima and he kept his arms around the boy. "We can stay here for a little more time. We don't have to start getting ready until six anyway, so we have time," Kuroo said, pressing another kiss to Tsukki's temple. Tsukishima pressed even closer and he forced Kuroo's kiss to linger just a little longer. But Kuroo certainly didn't mind. He adored being affectionate with his lover like this.

After another moment, Kuroo pulled back and Tsukishima sighed, apparently giving in and realizing that he wouldn't be able to avoid getting out of bed for much longer than this. Maybe, just maybe, if Tsukishima got out of bed, he would realize that he wasn't feeling as bad as he thought he was. Maybe getting out of the stuffy room was what he needed to feel better. The only way Tsukki would know was if he crawled out of bed though and tried, which was going to be a very slow process.

It was slow enough that it was already noon before they managed to get out of bed fully. Tsukishima went straight to the kitchen and started to brew their coffee, and he groaned as he pressed his fingers into his temple. Kuroo came behind Tsukishima and wrapped his arms around the boy, getting Tsukishima to lean into Kuroo and let out a sigh. "Coffee and soup. We have those leftovers from the other night still, so that's what we should heat up, yeah?" Kuroo said as he put his chin on Tsukishima's shoulder, pressing a kiss to his lover's jaw.

All Tsukishima did was shrug. "Sure, that works," Tsukishima said as he stayed leaned against Kuroo. If this was a precursor to how the rest of the afternoon was going to be, Kuroo would have to come up with something to cheer Kei up.

When the soup was all done and Kuroo served it up into bowls, he brought Tsukishima's bowl out to the table and set it in front of him, realizing that Tsukishima was nearly falling asleep as he sat there. "We have to get energized, babe! That concert is going to be awesome, and the band is giving away free copies of their CD, so we can get it signed and say we knew the band when they were small!" Kuroo said in an excited, happy voice.

The energy that Kuroo was displaying at the moment was apparently just a little too much for Tsukki, and he flinched away from the noise that his boyfriend was making. "That's why I have my coffee. I'm going to need it if I want to make it through today," Tsukishima said. When he looked at his soup, Tsukki sighed and picked up the bowl, going to drink some of the broth.

It didn't sit very well in his stomach, apparently, because he set the bowl down and pushed it aside as he shook his head. That was definitely a concerning thing to witness, and it caused Kuroo to worry just a bit more. There had to be something to get his lover's spirits up. As Kuroo leaned a little closer to Tsukki, he was going for a kiss.

But Tsukishima pulled back, not allowing the kiss to happen. "Babe... you know I love you, but I'm just not feeling well enough right now. I don't know what it is, but I'm just not..." Tsukishima stopped and he closed his eyes, pressing his fingers into the corners of his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose. He had started to cough into his elbow, and Kuroo very quickly rose to his feet, going to stand behind his boyfriend and he rubbed Tsukki's shoulders. He was just trying to soothe his coughing boyfriend in any way he possibly could.

That was when a sigh left Kuroo's lips. "We'll get you feeling better by concert time," Kuroo said, and he pressed a gentle kiss to Tsukishima's jaw again once he leaned down and softened his voice. Another shrug told Kuroo that Tsukki didn't seem to care if he was feeling better by the concert, which was kind of upsetting. But what was the man going to do? He wanted Tsukishima feeling better by concert time, just because Tsukishima deserved the chance to enjoy this concert too.

It was when Tsukishima had reached for his soup and started to drink more of the broth, realizing there was no reason not to try now.

The day had gone on like that, with Tsukishima trying his best to lift his spirits and feel better, and Kuroo encouraging him as much as he could. But Kuroo just wasn't getting anywhere, really. It was definitely a lazy morning and afternoon for the two boys. They hardly lifted a finger and they were thankful that they kept up with the house chores well enough that they didn't feel bad enough for letting things go for one day. They just needed this lazy afternoon in order to get their spirits up for the show they were about to take part in.

As Tsukishima relaxed on the couch, fully reclined and taking up the entire thing, Kuroo lifted Tsukishima's legs and took a seat on the cushion where his legs were. "We should start getting ready. I want to be there early enough to get the album and then get it signed before the band goes on," Kuroo said as he smiled to Tsukishima.

With a simple shrug, Tsukishima didn't pull away from his book. "Yeah, that works," he murmured as he continued to read. Kuroo wondered just how much reading Tsukishima was really doing. Usually, the boy flied through pages of a book, and was almost always done with a three hundred page novel within just a few hours. But he seemed to be going at a slower pace today, which told Kuroo that something was definitely not right.

But the time was nearing closer and closer, so Kuroo lifted Tsukishima's legs again and went to go get ready for the show. He threw on a pair of black skinny jeans, a maroon and black plaid button up, and then he threw on his gray jean jacket over top, one that he knew Tsukishima liked to steal to wear as his own. He wasn't sure what the temperature was going to be, but if Tsukishima was feeling sick like he seemed to be behaving at the moment, he hoped that presenting the jean jacket to Tsukki would be enough to keep him going as their night went on.

Finally, Kuroo had finished getting ready. He was still a bit early before he had to leave, but he realized that Tsukki still hadn't come to their room to get dressed. The boy was still in his sleepwear from the night before, so they would definitely have to get him changed. "Hey babe, what do you want to wear?" Kuroo asked from the bedroom door, leaning against the frame.

When Tsukishima lifted his head, he seemed to get just a little dazed and had to blink to himself for a moment. There was definitely something wrong with Tsukki in that moment, and Kuroo just felt his heart sink as he watched his lover's face turn to a frown. "Uh... You know I want to come and watch this band you love so much, but... I think I'm too sick to go out. I'm sorry babe, but take Kenma or Bokuto. I'm sure at least Bokuto would be excited about it, and Kenma would get a laugh about seeing you react to them..." Tsukishima started to cough again, sitting up and leaning over himself.

A bit of a sigh left Kuroo's lips as he started to come closer to the man, watching how he was just sitting there, coughing and hacking. Biting his lip, Kuroo looked towards the door, looking at how tempting it was being. The keys were hanging right there, taunting him and tempting him to leave. But the decision was already being made for him.

So even though it was so close to the concert time, and even though Kuroo would hate to have to miss this, Kuroo started to take his jacket off and he went towards their case of movies. He pulled out the first Jurassic park movie and went back to the television to pop it into their DVD player.

It was only when Tsukishima stopped coughing that he could look up to Kuroo and give him a confused look. "Kuroo... you don’t have time to watch a movie, and I might just curl up in bed when you leave. What are you doing?" Tsukishima asked as he pressed his lips together in a line.

But Kuroo only shrugged and he took a seat next to Tsukishima, wrapping his arm around his boyfriend's shoulders. As much as he wanted to go to the concert, and as much as Kuroo would love to see his boyfriend dancing drunkenly to the music the band produced, what was the point of going if his lover wasn't feeling good? What was the point of leaving the apartment if Tsukki wasn't going to enjoy any of this? "What I'm doing, beautiful, is spending time with you and taking care of the one person that actually means something to me," Kuroo said as he reached for the television remote to turn on the TV and start the movie.

That was when Tsukishima shook his head. "But Kuroo, this concert is all you've been talking about for two weeks. You should go, you should get that album signed and have fun. Don't let me hold you back, I'll be fine," Tsukki had said with a frown.

That was also when Kuroo had let out a bit of a laugh and he shook his own head. "I wouldn't have any fun if you weren't enjoying being there, or if you were here all alone," Kuroo said as he pulled Tsukki down against him, pressing a kiss to his temple one more time. He noted one more time that Tsukki felt warm, which was definitely a concern. But that was probably because the man was sick. He probably had a fever.

"But Kuroo..." Tsukishima whined. But the thing was, Tsukki didn't try to pull away when Kuroo pulled him against his strong chest. He actually leaned into Kuroo's touch and he let Kuroo hold onto him, just happy that he had a boyfriend that cared so much. "I love you so much... But you still can't kiss me. I don't want you to get sick with whatever this is," Tsukishima said as he leaned into Kuroo's chest, watching the opening movie menu come up on the screen.

Snickering, Kuroo leaned down to press his lips to Tsukishima's lips for the first time that day, not caring what his lover really had to say. He was going to kiss his boyfriend no matter what, simply because he loved Tsukishima more than anything and he wasn't going to be pushed away no matter what the circumstances were. When he pulled away from the kiss, Tsukki looked at Kuroo with worried eyes. "If I get sick, I get sick. One little kiss isn't going to change that. We sleep next to each other, so you know that if I'm going to catch this, it's already inevitable," Kuroo said. He had a very good point, and Tsukishima couldn't help but agree with his boyfriend.

As the two boys relaxed into one another, with Kuroo's back to the armrest of the couch, and Tsukishima curled onto his stomach, they kept their eyes on the movie. "I love you. Thank you for staying home with me," Tsukishima murmured as he reached for Kuroo's hand to hold onto it. He just wanted a touch of some sort for Kuroo to know just how he really felt. He loved this man more than anything, and he was glad that Kuroo would really do about anything for him, or so it seemed.

So Kuroo never got to go to the concert and see his local band perform. But that didn't matter, because what he got instead of going to a local show was something much better. His heart fluttered when he heard Tsukishima say that he loved Kuroo. That was much more worth any concert or any other event that he could possibly go to. Those words were more than enough for Kuroo, and he rubbed Tsukishima's back with his other hand, squeezing Tsukki's hand with his own in that moment. "I love you too, babe. Staying home with you and taking care of you is better than some dumb concert anyway," he murmured before he turned his focus back to the movie.

It was another lovely night for the pair of boys. There was nothing they wouldn't do for one another. That was proven the morning after, when Kuroo woke up with a hacking fit and he realized he had definitely caught Tsukishima's cold. But it was definitely well worth it.


End file.
